


Sort of Like Coming Home

by accordingtomel



Series: Mating Games (2014) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snowed In, Strip Poker, Truth or Dare, brief allusions to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sticks around long enough for Allison’s funeral, then says good-bye to the McCalls before asking Chris to take him to London. He can’t stay in Beacon Hills any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Week #6 of the Mating Games: Teen Wolf Pornathon on LJ.
> 
> The theme was: Fandom Tropes

Isaac sticks around long enough for Allison’s funeral, then says good-bye to the McCalls before asking Chris to take him to London. He can’t stay in Beacon Hills any more.

~*~

London’s a big city with lots of people. It should mean there are several packs for Isaac to choose from. Which, naturally, is how he ends up in Jackson Whittemore’s pack.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Lahey?” is the first thing Jackson says, when he sees Isaac for the first time.

“Fuck you,” Isaac replies.

His new alpha smirks, and Isaac thinks he might just like it here after all.

~*~

They aren’t friends. At all. But...at first, Jackson’s the only one Isaac knows. His scent’s familiar and strangely calming. So he sticks close, and Jackson lets him.

Then one day two newly-turned betas decide it’d be fun to lock Isaac in a closet, after they get wind of his past. He’s in the midst of a full blown panic attack when Jackson steps in, beats the shit out of them both, and promises they won’t be breathing next time, if they ever try that again.

Neither acknowledge what happened, but from that point on, things are different between them.

~*~

London’s hit with an unexpected blizzard mid-February, leaving Isaac stranded at Jackson’s with no power.

“We’ve got a deck of cards. Poker?” Isaac suggests. It’s been hours and they’re running out of things to do. Plus, he’s awesome at poker.

For a moment, Jackson just stares at him, before smirking. “Wanna make this a little more interesting?”

“How?”

“Strip poker.”

And oh, if that’s what Jackson wants, then it is _so_ on. He’s got this in the bag.

~*~

As it turns out, Jackson sucks at poker.

“Fuck. It’s time for a new game.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re losing.”

Jackson’s in nothing but his socks and a pair of boxers, while Isaac’s still mostly clothed. “Fuck off.”

Isaac smirks. But a grumpy Jackson’s an insufferable one, and since Isaac’s stuck here for who knows how long, he figures it might be wise to pick another game.

“Whatever. D’you know Gin Rum--”

“Truth or Dare.”

“What, are we twelve now?” Isaac snorts.

“You chose the last game. My house, my rules.”

Isaac tries and fails not to roll his eyes.

“You scared?”

“For fuck’s-- _fine_. Truth or dare?”

But Jackson’s shaking his head. “Nope, I’m starting. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to strip down to your boxers, too.”

“What? Just because you’re terrible at poker--”

“This isn’t up for debate, Lahey. Shut up and strip down.” He gestures towards Isaac.

Isaac glares, but eventually complies. He leaves his scarf on, though, just to piss Jackson off. “My turn. Truth or dare?”

Jackson smirks. “Truth.”

Isaac’s eyebrows shoot up. “You know I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying, right?”

“Just ask.”

“Ever had sex with a guy before?”

“No.”

“You ever wanted to?”

“That’s two questions, and no.”

It’s almost imperceptible, but Isaac catches the uptick of his heartbeat, and feels a sense of glee when he squeals, “That’s a lie.”

“Fuck you.”

Isaac smirks, can’t stop himself from saying, “Apparently you’d like to.”

Which turns out to be a bad idea. Jackson tackles him to the ground, turning it into a wrestling match. Until Isaac ends up pinned underneath Jackson, their bodies flush against each other. They’re hot, panting, and Isaac can’t help it...his body reacts. What he doesn’t expect is the hard press of Jackson’s erection against _his_ thigh.

Neither move for a long moment before, “Truth or dare?”

Isaac blinks. “What?”

“Truth. Or. Dare?” Jackson growls.

Isaac can’t think straight, but hears himself say, “Dare” because he’s sure that’s what Jackson wants him to say.

“I dare you to let me blow you.”

Isaac gapes, then nods. Jackson scoots down, settling between Isaac’s thighs, and tugs his boxers down enough to free his fully hard cock. Jackson takes the head of Isaac’s cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the slit, then swallows him down, fingers digging into Isaac’s hips.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Isaac gasps, fingers threading into Jackson’s hair and tugging. Hard. Jackson moans, takes him deeper, and Isaac knows he’s not going to last long. All it takes is for Jackson to finger his balls and Isaac’s coming down his throat with a groan.

Jackson pulls off, tugging him in for a hard kiss.

“Truth or dare?” Isaac asks, when they separate.

Jackson grins. “Dare.”

“I dare you to fuck me.”


End file.
